


i see you

by bluetint



Series: kiss me one more time [16]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, Pining, Rule 63, i don't know what this is and i don't think i want to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: 49. out of necessity(in other words, Denial is not a river in Egypt)
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Series: kiss me one more time [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1447687
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	i see you

**Author's Note:**

> b99's 100th episode + wait a minute by willow smith + projection = whatever the fuck this is
> 
> this is rated mature for emotionally constipated JB

_some things don't work.  
some things are bound to be.  
some things, they hurt._

The May sunshine had turned the normally cool shared house into an oven. The once cool sheets had turned toasty and were starting to cling to skin. Everyone had scattered, in the quest to battle the heat. Bambi's playlist echoes throughout the house, vague snatches of neo-funk filters in through the open door, disrupting her attention every now and then.

She hadn't moved from her supine position, only once to acknowledge the presence of Mark, who'd dozed off minutes after depositing himself on the marble floor next to her, arm slung carelessly over her bare stomach.

The sun plays peek-a-boo from behind the clouds of a mid-afternoon sky. Jinri is on the back porch, curled up in the swing. 

The sliding glass door in Jaehee’s room which led out to the porch had seen this particular scene multiple times. Jaehee on the floor. Jinri outside on the swing. Thick subtext, intertwined with underlying tension that was yet to be named, yet to be acknowledged.

The round swing chair had come with the house. It was rarely empty, someone present in it any time of the day or night. Jinri was often found there, curled up in whatever she’d slept in the previous night, with a hardcover novel. Their spines were never cracked. 

Sometimes she would stare into space, a mug cradled in her hands. Her long fingers with neatly trimmed nails made anything she held look small. 

(even jaehee)

A slight breeze blows, making her eyelids heavy. Perspiration has gathered on her bare nape, her armpits, in the dip of her lower back, between where her skin and Mark’s is connected. 

It’s freeing, not having to deal with matted hair sticking to her neck. It also makes her feel naked, exposed. 

Vulnerable.

Jinri said it made her look badass. She would, she was the one who’d suggested it after all. Said it would bring out her delicate features. Outline her sharp jaw. 

(she didn’t care about any of that)

Something shifts. Opening her eyes, she catches Jinri’s gaze. She's moved her legs up. There's red marks on the backs of her thighs where the rattan had dug in. Takes in the sweat on her upper lip, the bangs sticking to her forehead, face flushed from the heat. She's sweating profusely, despite the sheer cotton sundress she’s wearing. 

She smiles at her, at them, at the domestic picture they must paint. Lowers the book to wave at them just in time for Jaehee to witness a bead of sweat disappear into the space between her breasts.

Somehow, she remembers to wave back.

Winking, Jinri returns to her book, unaware of the internal devastation she’d just caused.

Mouth dry, panties damp, heart rate rising, she turns away. From the sight of thick thighs with patterned red indents, the fine dusty hair on them, golden from the sunlight. From Jinri, her best friend who's more like a sister. 

(and should stay that way)

She turns away and to Mark, taking his slumbering form by surprise, by throwing one leg and arm over him, and pulls him closer.

She kisses him, to remember.

(it's necessary to remember)

"Hello," he murmurs, surprised and sleepy, against her mouth but Jaehee doesn't answer, just molds herself to him, reminding herself that this was who she loved, and this was all she needed. 

That this was all she would ever need.

_some things don't work.  
some things are bound to be.  
some things, they hurt, and they tear apart me_

**Author's Note:**

> the working title for this fic was 'unresolved subtextual tension' which does not even make sense, like this fic and most of my work


End file.
